thewalkingdeadfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
X (ANW)
Synopsis Mister X tells the group how everything is going to work for them, resulting in a death of one of the group's assets. Plot Mister X and his group force the group down. Recognizing Allison, he points her out, then seeing Vivian and asking what she's doing with them. He instantly changes the subject and tells the group he will send someone to The Kingdom to kill someone each day. Mike says he won't allow that. Vivian and Allison look to him and shush him but X grabs him and makes him stand. "You must be Mike." He says with a smile. "I'll use you as an example." Maura begins to stand but Connor and Alisha stop her, shaking their heads. Mister X takes out a machete, making everyone in the group gasp. Heath glares at Mister X; Zack holds a sobbing Kyra; Kaya, Andy and Jane beg for them not to kill Mike; Ben is breaking into tears, Kyle holding his hand to attempt to comfort him; Kayla, Shaine, Veronica and Serina all look away in tears; Corey and Sacha are trying to be strong, but are clearly breaking; Ingrid yells at Mister X; Jai, Kelly and Santana watch in horror; Connor, Ivy, Allison, Winston, Alisha and Viktor can't bear to watch as they know what happens. Mike says goodbye to his group and accepts his fate when Mister X pulls out a knife and jabs Mike in the throat, shoving Mike down. Mike grabs the wound as blood pours out, X then slicing at Mike's back with the knife. He drops the knife, the group screaming and crying, swinging the machete and slicing two of Mike's fingers. He swings again, cutting Mike's throat. Vivian stands and demands X to end it. X says not yet and swings the blade into Mike's back. Vivian pleads and X smirks before nodding. He then chops off Mike's head, Maura screaming. Katrina takes the head and puts it in a box, then putting it in the truck. As the agents begin to leave, Heath stands and shouts in anger and frustration and runs to X but is hit in the nose by Jonah. He is about to shoot him but X says, "Tie him up and bring him." Aiden and Jonah get him in the truck. X tells Vivian to come with him or he'll kill someone else. She agrees, but Kyra shouts 'wait' and hugs Vivian. Several others, including Ingrid, Shaine, Kayla, Ben, Sacha, Maura and Allison, hug her as well. Vivian gets in the truck and watches the group in the mirror. Maura watches the truck, then looks down at the body. The group gets back at the Kingdom and Abigail says there's new people. They are revealed to be Danni and Josh. Co-Stars *Shannon Kook - Kyle Meeks *Zendaya - Allison Hughes *Tanedra Howard - Alisha *Kevin Durand - Mister X *Carlson Young - Kelly Westfield *Jake Abel - Winston *Booboo Stewart - Jonah *China Anne McClain - Ivy Wexler *Nolan Gerard Funk - Connor *Katelyn Nacon - Veronica Franz *Christian Serratos - Santana Gonzales *Ray Santiago - Viktor *Tania Raymond - Katrina *Bob Morley - Aiden *Emily Kinney - Danni Bleu *Gavin MacIntosh - Josh Hudson *Kiernan Shipka - Abigail Deaths *Mike Andrews (Alive) Trivia *With Mike's death, there are no living characters from Season 1 or from Richmond. *Heath is kidnapped by the Agents in this episode. *Maura is made the leader of the group. *The death of Mike Andrews is adapted from The Walking Dead Comics and TV Show. *Josh Hudson and Danni Bleu return in this episode after being gone since, "Bombs on Monday." Category:A New World Category:Episodes